


His Saving Bite

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Creature Fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Romance, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione asks Emmett to save her in a way that only he can.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Crossover Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	His Saving Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you starrnobella for looking this over. This is a different take on the F*ck or Die trope, but I'm super pleased with how this came out. 
> 
> This fic was written for the following events:  
>  Hermione's Haven Bingo Square O4: F*ck or Die  
>  HarryPotterCrossoverBingo B2: rare pairings  
>  CastTheDice20 trope: creature
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Twilight universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

Hermione winced as the pain started to wrack her body. A shaky breath left her lips as she tried to get comfortable. 

“I’m so sorry, Hermione,” Emmett said, looking at Hermione sympathetically. “I should have seen him coming.”

She looked up at the vampire she had grown to love and care for. “Emmett, it isn’t your fault.” Even talking sent the pain through her more thoroughly. She winced as she tried to turn to face Emmett.

“It is, though,” he said, putting his head in his hands. “I was there to protect you, and I failed.” When Emmett had been assigned by the Ministry to be her guide while conducting her research on both nomadic and sedentary vampire groupings, she had been thrilled to get to know a vampire up close and personal. Falling in love with him had been a bonus perk.

Carlisle appeared in the doorway at that moment. He looked forlorn. “Hermione, I’m so sorry, but the attack was too savage on you,” he said before clearing his throat. “With multiple lung punctures and severed arteries, there’s no healing this. Even with your magical abilities, I can’t undo what’s been done.” He paused. “I’m so sorry.” Looking at Emmett, he gave his adoptive son a look. “I think there’s only one thing that can help you now.”

“That’s why breathing hurts,” she muttered. 

The pained look on Emmett’s face hurt more than the savage attack that a rogue vampire had sprung upon her. If he could have cried, she suspected that he’d be a sobbing mess.

“So I’m going to die?” she asked, looking at Carlisle even though she was sure of the answer. 

“Yes,” he said, looking between Hermione and Emmett. “I’ll leave you both alone.” He closed the door behind him, giving them privacy.

“Fuck me, Emmett,” Hermione said, her voice quiet as she looked at him. 

He looked at her bewildered. “Excuse me?”

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, wincing as she took a deep breath. “Carlisle has given me pain meds, but I want you to be inside of me when you change me.”

“Change you? Hermione, shit, I don’t know if I can do that,” Emmett looked stricken. “You might not survive us being together right now… You’re too frail. And if I hurt you too badly, the change might not take.”

“I won’t be able to handle the pain otherwise,” Hermione said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “Please, Emmett.”

“Are you certain this is what you want?” Emmett asked, his gaze smouldering as he looked at her. “Because if I turn you, I’ll never be able to walk away.”

“I don’t want you to,” Hermione said softly, “I’ve been thinking about this for some time, Emmett. I knew I wanted you to change me, I just didn’t expect it to be so soon or under such drastic conditions.” 

“If you’re sure,” he said, reaching out to gently touch her face.

Emmett shifted himself onto the bed, moving lower and settling himself between her legs. He moved her robe from her body, leaving her bare before him. His tongue darted out, licking her folds gently. Emmett let out a low growl as he tasted her. He made quick work of bringing her to the edge, his tongue swirling around her clit as he greedily sucked at her fluids.

Hermione felt her body quickly respond to his ministrations. She moaned in pleasure, her thighs quivering as she felt her release quickly approaching. "Emmett," she moaned, reaching down and tangling her hands into his hair. "Oh, fuck," she cried as he pushed his tongue inside her. "More, Emmett.”

Emmett quickened his movements, bringing her to completion with moments. She cried out, her hips grinding his face as she rode out her orgasm. He wasted no time in settling himself between her legs, rubbing the tip of his hardened cock against her slick entrance. He pushed inside her, groaning as he did so. He paused, trying to regain control of himself. He knew he needed to be gentle with her. Her bones were already broken, and he didn’t want to do any more damage and risk the change not taking with her.

"Ohh," she moaned, closing her eyes as he filled her completely. "Emmett." She looked at him, her heart racing. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body and her breath came in gasps. Emmett slowly slid in and out of her, torturing her with his movements. She wanted more from him, but she knew that he was right in holding back - she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She felt that his gaze was piercing her very soul. His golden eyes peered down at her, full of love and want. 

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his hand cupping her breast and giving it a light squeeze. "And mine." He quickened his pace, fucking her carefully. Her moans filled his ear as he pounded into her.

"Emmett," she begged, feeling her insides tighten as her orgasm approached. "Oh, yes,” she groaned.

He moved his lips to her neck, tenderly pressing kisses to her throat. "May I?" he asked huskily.

"Please, Emmett, do it now!" Hermione said quickly, wanting him to do it.

Emmett sank his fangs into her neck as he deepened his thrust, causing Hermione to cry out in a mixture of both pleasure and pain. The sensations overwhelmed her as she came, her inner walls fluttering around his cock as he drank from her. The force of her orgasm overpowered the pain of his bite and she felt herself float away to pure nirvana.

"Emmett," she moaned, grinding her hips against his as he groaned. His cock throbbed inside her and she knew that he was coming. "Emmett," she murmured again, cradling his head against his neck. Slowly, she felt herself grow sleepy - the pain and exhaustion consuming her. 

“Rest, love,” Emmett murmured in her ear, shifting so that he could cradle her broken body against his. “The change will hurt, but I’ll be here when you awake,” he promised, kissing her forehead and tenderly wiping away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

“Emmett,” Hermione whispered before she succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
